ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Finally!
Finally! is the fifth episode of Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot Malware: like what? Kill Azmuth, getting Omnigizer to be able to get the Omnitrix! Through Badge: Pip, I am Myaxx, Azmuth needs your help. Malware shot a Laser at Electrocute. Malware: Three options kido, Omnigizer, bomb, or Azmuth. Blank: Take the Omnigizer! And save Azmuth! Tell him to defuse this Bomb! Blank throws Pip to the Pod and it launches. Blank: Now You! Blank dashed at Malware pushing them both into the Bomb engine. Theme Song! We see the three figures falling down the Engine. The Third figure turns into Big Chill and holds Blank while freazing Malware. We see the Rust bucket III flying. We then see Galvan Prime. Azmuth: What makes you want revenge?! Dr. Psychobos: Galvans are stupid. Azmuth: And? Dr. Psychobos punched the table Azmuth was on. We see the Pod of Pip. Pip: Ok, I have the Omnigizer, but I can't wear it! The Pod lands beside Azmuth's Lab. Pip tip-toed inside. He was quickly kicked by the running feet of Metal Kevin. Kevin: Psychobos! Leave the Watchmaker alone! Gwen: (blasts Dr. Psychobos) Yeah! What he said! Kevin absorbed the ground and hit Dr. Psychobos with a Jackhand. Azmuth: It took you long enough. Where is that pathetic Ben Tennyson? Gwen: Helping out Blank. We've know what's happened. Myaxx: I don't know. (hangs up) Let's try again! (slams Plumber Badge) Ben answered through badge. Ben: Myaxx! Myaxx: Come help Azmuth right away! Malware has planted a Nuclear Bomb on Galvan B! Ben: Ok, we're coming! Myaxx: I have a bad feeling about Dr. Psychobos approaching Galvan Mark II! Ben: What?! We're coming! Dr. Psychobos appeared in front of Azmuth's Door. The Rust bucket III flew following Pip's Pod. They reached their destination. Ben: Ok, Blank must be fighting Malware by now! Gwen, Kevin, go back and stop Dr. Psychobos! Ben jumped from the ship. He was falling right above Blank and Malware. Big Chill puts Blank down and reverts back. Ben: Blank, do you know how to defuse the bomb? Blank: Well, I sensed a large pulse coming from it as Electrocute. Maybe it's source is Electricity! Go AmpFibian! AmpFibian absorbs the Electricty and the Bomb cools down. AmpFibian shot back at it destroying the bomb. AmpFibian: (reverts back) We did it, we failed their plans! Malware: (getting up) Not really! (shoots Lasers at them) A Pod with Pip, Kevin and Gwen in it arrives. Pip comes out with the Omnigizer. Blank: The OMNIGIZER! (runs towards it) The Omnigizer attched itself to his chest. Holograms of Blank's Arsenal surround him. they fade away. Blank: And now, by the name of the Plumbers, Malware! You are under arrest! Malware: Never! (tackles Blank) Blank transforms. Blank: Dragonman! Dragonman bursts into Battle and shoots Fire at Malware. Malware defended with Glavanic Rocks and Lasers! Dragonman makes Malware trip and tears him apart. Dragonman: Quick! Magnets! Malware was quickly surounded by Magnetic Forcefields. Dragonman reverted back. Ben: You did it, Blank! Blank: If it wasn't for you guys, I would have lost a long while ago. Gwen and Kevin patted on his back. Kevin: And now, who wants Mr. Smoothies? Ben and Gwen: Me! Ben: Blank, you coming? Blank: No thanks. The Rust Bucket III flew away. Blank: Pip, can we move your ship to any new Spot? Pip: Let's leave this planet. Pip: Sure thing. They hug. THE END! Characters *Blank (main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson (main character of this episode) *Pip *Azmuth *Gwen Tennyson *Myaxx *Kevin Levin Villians *Malware *Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used *Dragonman Trivia *Season Midale. Category:Episodes